


Плюшевый компаньон

by erlander



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Cardassia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Однажды вечером Джулиан не может найти Кукалаку.





	Плюшевый компаньон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuffed Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542675) by [starprise_entership](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership). 



— Стой, а где Кукалака? — Джулиан сел в постели и включил прикроватную лампу. Гарак застонал и перевернулся на бок, пряча глаза от света. Джулиан принялся лихорадочно шарить по простыням, попутно расправляя морщинки на них.

— Я не понимаю, честно, почему ты так привязан к этой плюшевой пародии на медведя. Медведи — опасные хищники, если я правильно помню, — отозвался Гарак с другой стороны кровати.

— Это мой плюшевый компаньон. Некоторые люди вырастают из того, чтобы спать с ними, но так получилось, что я очень привязан к этому медведю, — Джулиан начал высматривать у другого края постели. — Так где же он?

— Я дал его Айрис, — откликнулся Гарак. — Она с криком проснулась часа два назад. Один из её обычных кошмаров. Боюсь, её разум никак не может отпустить воспоминания о бомбёжке Лакариана.

— И ты дал ей моего мишку, чтобы она успокоилась, — заключил Джулиан. — Это ужасно заботливо с твоей стороны.

Гарак фыркнул.

— Я её отец. Я просто не мог оставить её в таком состоянии.

— Я бы тоже не смог, — ответил Джулиан с улыбкой. — Но должен признать, что я всё равно хочу Кукалаку назад.

— Я могу сшить ей утром нового, — предложил Гарак, зевая. — Если не ошибаюсь, завтра у меня будет довольно свободный график.

— Это отличная мысль, — Джулиан выключил свет и лёг к Гараку под бок.

Джулиана слегка позабавил тот факт, что к его возвращению вечером с работы Гарак, естественно, уже сшил Айрис нового плюшевого медведя. Что развеселило его ещё сильнее, так это то, что мишка был одет в крохотную копию медицинской формы Звёздного флота.

— Выглядит совсем как её отец, не правда ли? — поддразнил Гарак, одаряя Джулиана понимающей улыбкой.


End file.
